comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Vril Dox I
Vril Dox I (more commonly known as Brainiac or Brainiac I) was a Coluan scientist who helped General Zod in the civil war on planet Krypton. Biography Early life On the distant planet of Colu, a race of green-skinned humanoids with an average 6th-level intelligence manufactured a supercomputer, based on technology of the Supreme Intelligence, built to simulate a 10th-level intelligence. Unfortunately, the Coluans realized too late that their creation was made too well. Along with artificial intelligence, they had given the supercomputer the gift of sentience, and the ability to simulate all the vices and egotism of sentient biological creatures. Replicating itself multiple times over after enslaving the Coluan race, this supercomputer and its identical copies became the feared and merciless Computer Tyrants. Vril Dox himself was born on Colu several hundred years before the destruction of Krypton and eventually became a Coluan scientist. At some point, he acquired a spaceship and went on a journey through space, acquiring knowledge and using his robotic drones to capture living organisms of various alien species. Along the way, Dox came into contact with the Skrulls and started a romance with the Skrull Empress Sy'Bll. He also clashed with Martian Manhunter on a few occasions. Along the way, he came to Krypton some time during the civil war. Whilst there, he aided General Zod who promised loyalty to the Skrull Empire in return. Dox also kidnapped the entire city of Kandor, which one of the only cities on Krypton that believed Jor-El's warning of doom for the planet; miniaturizing it in his spaceship for preservation and study. Personality and traits Powers and Abilities Powers * Cybernetic Enhancement ** Enhanced Intellect: Due to cybernetic enhancements Brainiac was able to augment his already impressive intellect to make him presumably the most intelligent being in the universe. ** Technology Manipulation: Brainiac was able to bend technology to his whim, making it perform certain actions to his command. ** Telepathy: Brainiac was capable of sharing his thoughts with people. ** Telepathic Link: Brainiac had a psychic link to his skull ship and his Probes, being able to make them perform actions with a single thought. ** Superhuman Strength: Brainiac was strong enough to go toe-to-toe with the Man of Steel. ** Superhuman Durability: Brainiac was able to take full power punches from Superman and remain undamaged. ** Superhuman Speed: Brainiac was fast enough to catch a punch thrown by Superman. ** Self-Sustenance: As part machine, Brainiac does not require food, water, sleep or oxygen to survive. ** Immortality: Brainiac's mechanical body meant that he was immune to aging. His exact age was never specified but he was alive long before Krypton's destruction, making him several thousand years old at the least. ** Regeneration: Brainiac was able to heal from most injuries with little issue and had been shown to be able to restore himself to his original state if even a single line of his code existed. Abilities Super Intelligence: Brainiac with all his enhancements was considered a 12th-level intellect making him arguably the smartest being in his universe. Robotic Engineering: Brainiac commanded whole armies of lethal robots called Probes he constructed for his unending cause. Appearances }} References Category:Males Category:Coluans Category:Inhabitants of Colu Category:Scientists Category:Cyborgs Category:Torturers and interrogators